


Recovery

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorder, Gen, M/M, Other, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*contains graphic descriptions of eating disorder related things*. Togami is struggling with anorexia purge subtype, and is having trouble deciding if he should recover. His boyfriend Naegi is there to guide him and love him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

He trembled. How could he have betrayed himself like this? Was he really this weak? No, he couldn't be. He would fix it. Byakuya Togami would rid himself of this guilt, this crushing hopelessness and regret, by throwing up his meal.

Togami rushed to the bathroom. He threw open the door and stood over the toilet and shoved his fingers down his throat. He gagged and stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered and came close to the rim. 

xxxx  
Later that day, Naegi arrived home. He was dressed in his work outfit, a simple apron and white shirt.   
"Togacchi, I'm home." he called. Not hearing an answer, he hurriedly walked upstairs, to find Togami sprawled in his bed.

The sight was horrible. His eyes were red and tired looking, his body curled in the fetal position. He had no shirt on, only his binder. He recoiled further when he saw Naegi enter, and drained himself of emotion and stopped crying. He sat up. 

"I didn't know you were coming home so early." Togami stated.  
"Its a good thing I did." Naegi sat close beside him. His hands snaked close to his, and he interlocked their fingers.

Blushing, the blond man looked away. "Please don't be mad at me."  
Naegi smiled softly. "I'm not. I just wish you would've called me or something."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. 

The shorter boy shook his head. "Please tell me what's bothering you." 

Togami couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I've gained 5 pounds..." he started, before more tears streamed down his cheeks. He scoffed and brushed them away, disappointed in himself.

"I can't do this anymore, Naegi. I can't deal with this. It's been awful." 

Naegi felt his heart shatter. Was he...giving up? On recovery? For real?

"Please don't!" He pleaded. "I can't watch you do this to yourself. You really don't deserve this."

Togami stood and walked a few steps, his back facing Naegi. 

"Look at me. I'm huge. I can't, and I won't, gain any more weight. I would rather die," he announced.

Naegi began crying. Then his resolve hardened, and he stood from the bed and took Togami by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall and kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

"You will be beautiful at any weight, babe. I promise you that. And I'll be here to tell you that always, no matter what." Naegi said quietly.

Togami's eyes widened and he gripped Naegi's chest, and softly cried onto his shoulder.


End file.
